


Just Us Girls

by Missy



Category: Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F, Humor, Outdoor Sex, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan just wants to take a quick, private bath in a waterfall.  But she's not the only woman looking to refresh herself..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Girls

The water was freezing and Mulan knew it, but she was so happy to be away from her fellow soldiers that she dunked herself waist-deep anyway. The peace of mind seclusion brought almost balanced out the skin prickling chill of the water as she dove into the rushing water, paddling her way right to the an outcropping of rocks, over which the waterfall cascaded its chilly trail. 

She took two steps onto the rocky strip of land beneath the waterfall before bumping directly into a wet, hair-shrouded

Mulan let out a piercing shriek and pressed herself to the rocks.

The brunette watching her with dry-eyed merriment only smirked. “Hey,” she said, pulling back her hair, “did you happen to see a big guy? He should be with a little guy with goat’s hooves for feet.”

Mulan, still wide-eyed and stained pink with embarrassment, shook her head. The girl frowned, squeezing the water from her locks with a sigh. “I’ve gotta give to the big guy: he’s even less reliable than your usual fella.” She held out a hand. “I’m Meg.”

Mulan glancing at the riverbank while wondering if her wild mushroom dinner was making her hallucinate, her arm firmly clamped against her breasts. “Uh…” she coughed, lowered her voice an octave and held out her left hand, squashing her bosom against her inner arm. “The name’s Ping.”

The woman gives her a sly smile. “Ping. Right. You don’t have to hide yourself,” she said dryly. “We’re all ladies here,” her eyes bobbed toward Mulan’s firm, dark-nippled breasts, which had slipped out of her grip as she effected a Ping-appropriate handshake.

“Oh…uh…I’m just a late bloomer!” Mulan said. 

The other woman wasn’t buying her story. “You’re pretty shy for a nudist,” Meg said, circling Mulan, hands skating water from her bare belly before flicking them at the young soldier. 

“I’m not a nudist,” Mulan protested, dodging the drops of water on keen feet. Then she lowered her voice and used her normal inflection. “I just wanted a little privacy.” She jerked her head in the direction of the lush forest spread out behind them, in the direction of her fellow troops.

“Okay…” Meg said. “You just…keep doing what you’re doing,” she archly remarked, sashaying towards the shoreline, she peered over her shoulder and added, “cutie.”

“Cutie?” Mulan gulped.

“You don’t like being called cute?” She wondered. “But if you’d like to have fun,” she smiled. “In fact, if I had to guess, I’d say you were a quart low in the fun department.”

Mulan sputtered. “We’re at war.”

“Y’lost me,” teased Meg, walking away. “Back where I come from someone’s always banishing someone else or trying to turn them into trees. The usual stuff.”

Mulan felt a plummeting sense of dread at her attempted departure. “Wait! Uh…what do you mean by fun?” she asked, catching ahold of Meg by her wrist as she tried to slip away. Meg smiled, pulled Mulan close, and kissed her.

Every further motion melted seamlessly together, one stroke melding with one sigh, one lick with one shudder, one kiss with one touch, a nibble paired with a sigh. Meg drove Mulan deliberately beyond the bounds of her usual reserve. Indeed, by the time the ultimate moment occurred, Mulan didn’t want to think anymore. Not while this beautiful woman held her close and rubbed her thigh so gently, rhythmically, against the aching spot between her legs. Grinding in tandem, the two found mutual, breathless release against the shivering, damp flesh of the thigh of her new lover.

Meg lets out a gusty sigh and gently releases Mulan’s shoulders. Pecking the young soldier on each of her cheeks, Meg takes a step back, letting the water rush over her head.

“I’ll see you around,” she said, giving the girl a jaunty salute.

With that she disappeared through the heavy curtain of the waterfall, leaving only her faint honeysuckle scent in the air to mark her departure.

Mulan blinked, slack-jawed, lost in disbelief for a moment. Finally she gathered herself and straightened her shoulders. “Definitely something I ate,” she mumbled, and waded toward the riverbank.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
